Two little kittens no longer alone in the world
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A Thunderkittens fanfic.


chapter 1

Two little orphan kittens made to Thundera and now they needed to survive and find help. It had been days since they ate. "A few coins for a couple of hungry kittens?" the boy asked.

"Please we haven't eaten in days." the girl said.

But they were ignored suddenly a cat stopped and saw them. "A few coins for a couple of hungry kittens?" the kittens asked.

"Sure," the cat said. He was a lion not just any lion the prince of Thundera. He got out a pouch full of money. "Here take this, this should keep you both fed for a while," he said.

"Thank you so much we will try to pay you back," the girl said.

"No pay it forward, you owe me nothing just try to help someone else, that is how you can pay me back," the lion said.

"Thanks again," the kittens said.

"No problem see you later," the lion said.

"Now we can get some food Wilykat," the girl said.

"Yes let's buy some food, but we must be careful and make sure the money lasts Wilykit," Wilykat said.

They bought two loves of bread and they saw an old dog who looked weak and hungry. They give him one of their loaves of bread. "Thank you kittens." he said.

"No problem," Wilykit said.

"Yes we promised the one who gave us the money for the food to show the same kindness he showed us and that was the way our parents raised us," Wilykat said.

"If they were around today they would be proud you did this," the dog said.

The kittens continued to wander the streets of Thundera. They were going to use some of the money to buy some more food when a large cat stole the money from them. "Hey that's our money!" Wilykit said.

"Be quiet," the large cat said knocking her to the ground.

Wilykat helped his sister up. The cat ran off with the money. Now the kittens didn't know what to do.

Then later that day the Lion came up to them. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked them.

"A large cat stole the money from us when we were trying to buy today's food and he pushed me to the ground." Wilykit said.

"You do look a little bruised," the lion said. "Here is some more money, if anyone tries anything like that again don't hesitate to tell me what happened if you see me," the lion said.

"Thank you," Wilykat said.

But problems arose a couple of days later Wilykit fell ill. She was struggling and Wilykat was tending to her in the alley. Just then the same large cat took the money and food. "Hey give that back I need that my sister is sick," Wilykat said.

"As you can see I don't care about you two, nobody does you two are worthless street orphans and not even your fleas will mourn your deaths." the large cat said.

"Stop!" a voice said.

Wilykat saw the lion. "Say who?" the large cat said.

"I say so, leave those kittens alone by the order of prince Lion-o!" Lion-o said.

"Yes prince Lion-o," the cat said nervously.

"What is going on here prince Lion-o? Is this man giving you trouble?" a guard asked.

"This cat has robbed these orphaned kittens several times. I know these kittens I regularly get food for them and give them a small amount of money to get them through next few days and this man steals from them, he even pushed down the little girl," Lion-o said. "Now arrest him," he said.

"Me?" the large cat asked.

The guards grabbed the large cat. "You should know that Lion-o doesn't stand for any kind of cruelty, neither does the queen, now come on," the guard said.

Lion-o went over and saw that Wilykit was ill. "Don't worry I'm going to help you two," Lion-o said. He picked Wilykit up and motioned with his head for Wilykat to follow him.

"Father, mother Lion-o's coming," Tygra said. "He's bringing a in a couple of kittens in bad shape. I think something happened." he said.

"Get the royal doctor," Claudius said.

Lion-o came in the royal doctor came in and took Wilykit from Lion-o's arms. He started treating the kittens. Lion-o explained to his parents what happened.

"That explains why that guard was bringing that cat in," Claudius said.

"Those poor little kittens I hope they will be okay," Leona the queen said.

The doctor came out. "Both kittens will be fine bow just have just a fever not much to worry about," the doctor said. "All they need is some rest," he said.

"Thank you," Leona said.

To be continued.


End file.
